The Dragon Queen and the Demon King
by MysticallyImpossible
Summary: [FairyTail AU] Two lands that have been at peace for ages, is now on the brink of war. Lucy Heartfilia has been titled the Queen of Dragons and Protector of Fiore. Can Lucy and her mage friends protect everyone from harm? Especially from the Demon king END? What's more, END isn't the only enemy that lurking around... (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. First Encounter

**Hey Fanfiction Readers! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and leave behind comments if you will.**

 **So before this story starts...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to Hiro Mashima**

 **Now that we've got that out of the way, enjoy!**

 **~Sharleen Out!**

* * *

First Encounter

Golden scales graced her body and as she unfurled her wings, gold sparkles emitted from them due to the sun's ray. Using her wings and talons, she helped the villagers clear out a field so that they may begin expanding their farms and homes for families. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" The villagers waved happily as she gave a nod and flew back to her nest mates.

Arriving in a quite largely village, named Magnolia, the Golden Dragon transformed into a human appearance. Golden hair cascaded down to her lower back, and dark honey brown eyes looked over the peaceful homeland. "Oh Lucy, have you returned?" asked a petite bluenette. She walked up to the Dragon Queen and gave her a welcoming hug.

With a small chuckle, Lucy returned the hug in gratefulness. "Yes, I am home once again Levy. How is everyone fairing?" she asked and turned around walking towards the village's main building.

"Everyone is doing well; all of Fiore is safe and protected thanks to you. Being a Dragon Queen can be difficult can it?" Levy said and looked up at her best friend.

"Indeed, though I do not understand why everyone must take it upon themselves to consider me their queen. I merely protect them and give them a life to live by, in peace that they will not be harmed by any outsiders." Lucy said and smiled towards the villagers as they greeted her.

"You just gave a perfect definition of why you are the queen; you have the authority of an alpha female that no one is willing to overthrow you. Now come on, no more talking and let's head back to Fairy Tail." Levy said and smiled as Lucy followed.

Opening the doors of the wizard guild, Levy smiled and shouted out towards the others about Lucy's arrival.

"WELCOME HOME LUCY!" her guild mates shouted and she gave them a wide smile.

"It's good to be home everyone, where's Erza? I must speak with her about reports on the territory of Fiore." Lucy said, and Erza quickly showed herself.

"I am right here my friend, shall we go upstairs to discuss the matters?" She asked and Lucy nodded, and then followed her. Erza closed the doors as Lucy entered and perched upon the desk was Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Let's get down to business, as of so far the wizard guilds across Fiore have reported that the villages under their protection are doing exceedingly well and improvements have been made, since the disastrous winter three years ago." Erza said and went towards a map on the wall. She pointed to each of the wizard guilds and their responsible villages. "From what I can conclude, we will be able to be right back at the way we were, from before the winter three years ago. At what it seems… like two months." She finished.

"Thank you Erza, I greatly appreciate your help in protecting everyone. You as well Master." Lucy said and gave a kind smile to the two of them.

"No worries my child, at Fairy Tail we all pitch in to help each other out. Especially with the possible threat from Tartaros… no matter, you two go off and have fun. The Summer Festival is tonight, and I expect you two to have the most fun out of it." Makarov said, and dismissed the two females out of his office.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Levy with her mate, Gajeel. Gajeel was a dragon like Lucy, and unlike Lucy who radiated with power and authority, he knew his place in the world of dragons and followed under the leadership of his queen. Although Lucy was named Queen of Dragon in the world of Fiore and among the people there, she always thought of herself as a friend to everyone rather than a ruler. Within Fairy Tail there were many dragons, and each dragon had their own magical properties. Lucy was not only the queen, but she was also a powerful Celestial Dragon. Gajeel was an Iron Dragon, Laxus was known as the Lightning Dragon and the little dragoness, Wendy, was a Sky Dragon.

"Oi Bunny Girl, you coming to the Summer Festival tonight? Shrimp and everyone else wants you there, or are ya gonna stay in your nest again?" Gajeel asked. Lucy looked at the Iron Dragon with an annoyed look. "I thought I told you not to call me that, and for your information…I do not know about my plans for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me...it's getting rather late." She spoke and left.

With a huff, Lucy turned and walked outside of the Guildhall. Saying goodbye to her guild mates, she saw the sky turn into a rosy pink and orange color. It only took mere seconds and she was once again the graceful golden dragon, the Protector of Fiore. She let out a roar of satisfaction, as she felt the wind hit her scales. She was a free being, bound by no creature and commanded by no one.

* * *

An hour passed by, as she flew around the land and made sure everything was doing perfectly fine. She saw that her constellation friends were finally out, and deemed that it was time to head back to her nest. Even with the friendly atmosphere of the guild surrounding her, Lucy had always felt a sense of loneliness within her. Lucy was about to turn around, when she saw smoke off in the distance at the edge of her territory. With a growl, Lucy took a change in her speed and her alpha instincts took charge.

Lucy's eyes went wide as a small village was destroyed and burned to the ground, she landed and looked for survivors. Letting out a small whine, she saw some villagers underneath building rubble and moved it out of the way gently. A group of children, a few mothers, and three men looked at the Dragon Queen and gave a look of gratitude to her.

"Thank you, My Queen." One of the mothers said, and quickly rushed the group into the safety of the trees.

Lucy turned and glared at the burned village, sorrow built up in her eyes as she saw that there was nothing left to save. She growled menacingly at the scent of demons, and grimaced at the sight of the blood stained on the floor. Walking slowly around the area she went low to the ground, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Disgusting mortals. Weak and despicable, they should have never been able to walk upon the planet." A tall, black haired demon said. "Lord Mard Geer, we caught a village girl trying to escape with her sister." A soldier demon called out and held the small girl's hair tight in his fist. Pain was clearly evident on the girl's face and Lucy growled lowly.

She stopped suddenly when a large shadow went over the clearing and landed next to Mard Geer. "Master END, we have destroyed this village sir. We are getting closer to taking the territory of Fiore." Mard Geer said, and Lucy narrowed her eyes. The enormous shadow, was a ruby red dragon. Scales that shimmered in the sun with a blood red color. Pearl white teeth were visible as he lowered his head towards the young terrified girl, who cradled her sister in her arms. The young female gasped as she looked into the ruby red eyes of the dragon.

"So you've found a human Mard Geer? What do you suppose you should do?" END asked. Mard Geer had a look of pure evil as he signaled his hands for the demons to kill them.

Just as the demon was going to rip them apart with its claws, Lucy sprang forward and bit the demon's head clear off. Within seconds, demons were attacking her, but the Dragon Queen was too powerful. She swiped her paw down at the demons, and their black blood was coating her golden scales.

"You demons, I shall eradicate you all!" Lucy yelled out and had her body standing in front of the young girls protectively. "My Queen, please be careful!" The older sister of the two girls spoke. Immediately, the red dragon's eyes narrowed and let out a feral growl. The demons stopped in their movements, as their king let out a challenging growl. Lucy turned and stood tall, watching the male dragon's movements. They began to circle each other and Lucy finally broke the silence.

"You have passed the border territory and have hurt my people. Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucy's voice spoke out in clear evidence that she was pissed.

"I wasn't expecting the Golden Dragon to come all the way over here, especially when it is so far away from the other villages. As for who I am? Easy, I am END, King of all Demons and Dragons alike." END said and got closer to Lucy. Lucy growled lowly, warning him to keep his distance.

"You are not welcomed on my land. See yourself out, before I rip you apart." She hissed. Mard Geer was fuming with anger, 'How dare she disrespect Master END, I shall show her!' Lucy saw a small movement to her right, and quickly moved just in time to avoid the dangerous thorns heading in her direction. "You should never disrespect Master END!" Mard Geer shouted.

END, seeing an open shot at her neck, lunged forward to wrap his jaws around her throat. Lucy quickly raked her claws on his chest and blood poured out from the wound. END released Lucy and she quickly attacked with her own teeth. Her teeth managed to pierce his scales on the right side of the neck, no doubt that a scar would be left behind. END used his anger as motivation, as he used his own claws and left a wound on her right side, just above her hip. Soon both dragons backed away, after the amount of wounds they have given each other.

Lucy huffed out and turned her body sideways, she lowered her body towards the small girls and looked at END.

"Leave Demon, I will not repeat myself again. For now, I will speak to no one about this encounter...So that there may be no war, but if I ever catch your scent on my homelands again. No being will be able to save you…" Lucy glared and looked at the children softly. "Come young ones… I will take you to your families." She said and lowered her body, so that they may get on. She gave one last look, before she took off into the skies and search for the girls' parents.

* * *

END was severely pissed when he arrived back home to his territory, the surrounding demons didn't get near for they feared their lives would end if they did. The Demon Dragon cooled down, before he went to enter his home castle. Transforming into his smaller form, his enormous body disappeared into a well-built muscular body. Tan skin was graced with some ruby scales underneath his slit red, gold eyes. Black talons were and the ends of his hands and the same colored horns protruded from his salmon colored hair. He opened his mouth and pearl white fangs glinted from the light's reflection, dragon wings were attached to his back and made him look even more menacingly.

"Mard Geer!" END shouted and said demon popped up from hearing his name being called. "Y…Yes Master?" He asked and stepped into the open area. END looked at him and walked over to sit on his throne. "What did we discuss about confronting enemies?" He spoke low and threatening. Mard Geer gulped and shivered a bit, as he knew he would be severely punished. "I do not engage the enemy if you are present." He said and bowed his head down, like a child being scolded.

Mard Geer did not have time, to move out of the way as burning fire scolded him and he cried out in pain. A taloned hand gripped his throat and lifted him up above the ground. END hissed out, his fangs dangerously sharp and no doubt could tear Mard Geer's throat if he wanted to. "Do not let this happen again...Or it will be your last." END said and dropped the demon on the floor. "I'm heading out tonight, watch over the territory till I return." He said as flames erupted around him and he was gone.

* * *

 **To Be Continued in Chapter Two: The Summer Festival**


	2. Summer Festival

**Oh my thanks for the support guys! I really appreciate it!**

 **Barbatos lupus: Thank you, glad you liked the first chapter :)**

 **Elipsism: I'm going to try my best to keep this story as interesting as possible, thanks for reviewing.**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks so much :D**

 **Paulaa07: That means a lot, thank you!**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Before the story begins...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Dragon Queen and The Demon King:_

 _"It's good to be home everyone, where's Erza? I must speak with her about reports on the territory of Fiore." Lucy said, and Erza quickly showed herself._

 _"I am right here my friend, shall we go upstairs to discuss the matters?" She asked and Lucy nodded, and then followed her. Erza closed the doors as Lucy entered and perched upon the desk was Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail._

 _"Let's get down to business, as of so far the wizard guilds across Fiore have reported that the villages under their protection are doing exceedingly well and improvements have been made, since the disastrous winter three years ago." Erza said and went towards a map on the wall. She pointed to each of the wizard guilds and their responsible villages. "From what I can conclude, we will be able to be right back at the way we were, from before the winter three years ago. At what it seems… like two months." She finished._

 _..._

 _"You demons, I shall eradicate you all!" Lucy yelled out and had her body standing in front of the young girls protectively. "My Queen, please be careful!" The older sister of the two girls spoke. Immediately, the red dragon's eyes narrowed and let out a feral growl. The demons stopped in their movements, as their king let out a challenging growl. Lucy turned and stood tall, watching the male dragon's movements. They began to circle each other and Lucy finally broke the silence._

 _"You have passed the border territory and have hurt my people. Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucy's voice spoke out in clear evidence that she was pissed._

 _"I wasn't expecting the Golden Dragon to come all the way over here, especially when it is so far away from the other villages. As for who I am? Easy, I am END, King of all Demons and Dragons alike." END said and got closer to Lucy._

 _..._

 _"Mard Geer!" END shouted and said demon popped up from hearing his name being called. "Y…Yes Master?" He asked and stepped into the open area. END looked at him and walked over to sit on his throne. "What did we discuss about confronting enemies?" He spoke low and threatening. Mard Geer gulped and shivered a bit, as he knew he would be severely punished. "I do not engage the enemy if you are present." He said and bowed his head down, like a child being scolded._

 _Mard Geer did not have time, to move out of the way as burning fire scolded him and he cried out in pain. A taloned hand gripped his throat and lifted him up above the ground. END hissed out, his fangs dangerously sharp and no doubt could tear Mard Geer's throat if he wanted to. "Do not let this happen again...Or it will be your last." END said and dropped the demon on the floor. "I'm heading out tonight, watch over the territory till I return." He said as flames erupted around him and he was gone._

* * *

 **Village Festival**

Lucy flew over the vast lands, retreating back to her home so that she may get ready for the Summer Festival. After she returned the children to her parents, she had also guided the families to another village. She landed in a sacred forest, where the atmosphere felt clean and refreshing. Trotting over to a cave opening within a mountain, she addressed her wounds by licking them clean. The Golden Dragon hissed as she transformed back into her human form and noticed that the wound on her right side would become a scar.

"Stupid demon. I should probably get ready for the festival." Lucy said and went to her closet. She began to pick different clothing items and toss the items that did not seem appealing to her. With a small gasp, Lucy smiled and twirled at the clothing in her hands. "Yes. This will work very much." She said and quickly got herself ready.

After at least thirty minutes, Lucy quickly flew back to Magnolia. She had arrived a bit late and was at the entrance to the city, when the town folks saw her and decided to announce her arrival. Lucy smiled as she shifted down to her smaller form and the villagers stared in awe at their queen.

Her long golden hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, thanks to Virgo, and had an almost gypsy look. A crimson red crop top and a matching train like transparent skirt accompanied her outfit. Her toned belly was not completely flat and she smiled at how confident she felt about her body. Sandals that wrapped around her legs were worn at her feet, and she smiled brightly when she saw the rest of her guild mates. Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, and Cana all ran up and started a group hug with the two females. The females simply waved off to the guys, and told them that it would be a girl bonding time. After multiple games and candy apples, the female mages stopped by a park bench and sat down.

"Lucy, you came! I'm so glad!" Levy said, and the rest of the guild had followed the sound of Levy's voice. It was then that Lucy noticed, how her friends decided to appear and dress up like.

Juvia had her blue hair loose and flowing, while also wearing a midnight blue (almost purple) dress that showed her luscious curves. The blue went down to just the right length on her thighs and the dress hung off her shoulders with a lacy texture. Erza had looked very beautiful, her scarlet hair pulled up in a braid and was wearing a lavender colored mini skirt with a darker purple strapless shirt. Cana wore her typical outfit style, only her bikini top was a colorful mint green that had a small callas flower sprouting from one cup and crossing over to the other. Mirajane wore a black dress that had white ruffles at the edges of the dress, her white hair was tied off to the side and her face was adorned with a smile. Lisanna and Wendy had both decided to go somewhat matching for the festival, both wearing their hair in pigtails and also wearing the same style dresses that only tied around the neck. Wendy's dress was a mixture of blue, green, and yellow, while Lisanna's was a mixture of red, pink, and white.

* * *

"Oh we must play more games! I have yet to be exhausted, and I want more sugar!" Lisanna said, and Lucy smiled. Lisanna had seemed to eat too much sweets, as she was now in a sugar rush. They had been playing festival games for what seemed like hours, but they had still yet to be tired.

"I could go for more games, how about you ladies? Though I believe we should hurry, it's almost ten o'clock and I don't want to miss the village gathering." Lucy said and quickly followed the other females to other games. Wendy was extremely proud at all the compliments she received for all the prizes, she won at the games she played. Since she had so many prizes that she couldn't carry, she decided to give them to the younger children that she saw and met.

"It's almost time for the summer fireworks everyone! Please head down to the open fields next to the Magnolia Forest, for the wonderful display!" A female voice boomed through the microphone, which was spread all across the village. Hearing the announcement, Lucy and the other female mages began to walk over to the open fields. Music was playing around the entrance to the fields, and many villagers took part in the festive dancing.

Levy pulled Lucy into the dancing, and they quickly got onto the same dancing rhythm with everyone else. Each step matched the beat of the drum and Lucy became one with the nature of the music. Grabbing the long ends of the skirt she wore, she twirled and moved her feet in a fast pace to the beat of the musicians. Lucy faced Levy and linked arms with her, they spun in a circle as they sang the words of a classic song they knew.

The Bluenette grabbed her blonde best friend and led her away from the villagers that were dancing and back to their group of friends. Lucy smiled as she watched everyone from the guild get together, and slowly began to walk towards the open fields and river. Children's' laughter met her ears and small hands grabbed her skirt, as they tried to pull their queen with them to see the trees.

"I am coming young ones, do not worry." She chuckled and followed the group of children. Families smiled at the young queen and were glad to have a child-loving leader, such as Lucy. The Mayor of Magnolia stood at the front of the gathering and looked at his watch, it was nearly one minute till the big celebration took place. Looking down at the ground, Lucy took off her shoes to feel the soft texture of the grass beneath her feet. She turned to the small stage that was set up for the mayor, and smiled while she held onto the children. Boats were in the river, flowing down the stream waiting for the beautiful moment.

"People of Magnolia, I thank you all today for bringing your families. I also thank the Queen and the Fairy Tail Guild for protecting us all and for giving us their kindness as well. Now what we have all been waiting for...The Annual Summer Fireworks! My friends, summer is officially here!" The Mayor said and moved out of the way, so that everyone may see the fireworks display their arrays of color. Multiple gasps and noises were heard, as the plain skies turned into an explosive array of colors. Lucy smiled and saw Makarov nod to the guild members, the outline of her body suddenly emitted a golden glow and in her place stood the Golden Dragon. She roared out and the stars glowed brightly, as if answering her call. Soon each of the Fairy Tail mages released a bit of their magic, to show a beautiful display of what they can do.

Gajeel and the rest of the dragons, followed Lucy's command and shifted into their respective forms. Different scale colors were reflected in the moon's light; silver, gray, yellow, gold, blue, black, and white. Gray and Juvia presented a water and ice show, while Erza and Jellal displayed their magic together. Soon after displaying a unique magic show, the last of the fireworks were finished and as the night became late in the hour, the villagers went home to rest.

"Man that was so much fun, thank you Lucy for coming. It was nice having you back with the gang again" Lisanna said and looked up to the big golden scaled dragon. "My pleasure, I should join you guys more often. It was indeed...fun. Now I must return home, stay safe everyone." Lucy said and flew up into the sky, not noticing the pair of crimson eyes that watched the dragon leave.

* * *

After END left his territory of Tartaros, he walked through the forest of Fiore. He stayed within the safety of the shadows, because without a doubt if the Dragon Queen caught his scent or saw him he would be hunted and possibly killed by her.

Not like that would ever happen.

As he reached the edge of the Magnolia town, he saw that a festival was going on. His red beady orbs caught the sight of a blonde haired beauty walking down the streets, and dancing with the villagers. END opened his mouth in a smirk, and his fangs were slightly shown. She was indeed a beauty, END would have to admit to himself. He gave a thought about taking the blonde human as a pet, but before he could take action the female was gone and out of his sight. Hours passed as he watched the town celebrate and just as he was about to leave, he caught the roar of multiple dragons nearby.

Sprinting through the trees, he stood by near the gathering of villagers that were near the grass fields and river. There were four dragons there, he stared closely and noticed that one of them…was the queen. After the mages' display of magic, he watched her fly off. Following her scent, he decided it was time for a visit alone.

Lucy landed in the middle of a forest, taking a couple of steps she came across a small oasis that had a rocky waterfall pouring into it. On the small rocky waterfall, there were loose and flowy vines hanging down. The entire scenery was breathtaking, as if just breathing in the atmosphere would cleanse your soul. Laying her head down, Lucy closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was pure silence, besides the sounds of the waterfall splashing into the oasis.

END followed the scent of the female dragon, and stopped when he saw a golden shimmer through the forest. Smirking he walked even farther to see the golden dragon laying on the ground, in what it seemed to be to him a peaceful sleep. Staying in the shadows, he watched her. The moment he saw the golden dragon bursting from the shadows back at the village, he was intrigued at how powerful she actually was. He was even more surprised when she had actually managed to cause some wounds upon his body. He moved his foot, and grasped a firmer grip on the tree he was in.

The Demon King snapped his head to the sound of a small female roar, and it appeared he wasn't the only one who heard it. Opening her eyes, Lucy looked straight to the trees where she could have sworn she felt someone there. Shaking her head she replied to the small roar, saying goodnight to her other dragon friends. Smiling as best as she could in her dragon form, Lucy took to the skies once more as she realized she was out for too long. Though, she still couldn't get rid of the eerie presence that was nearby. Returning to her hoard, Lucy shifted down into her human form. Her blonde tresses cascaded down in waves to her waist and she quickly put on her sleeping wear and jumped onto her bed. She was exhausted from the day events and quickly fell back into her peaceful slumber.

Stepping back into his castle and into his quarters, END took off his clothes and stood only in his undergarment. Laying down on his bed, he ran a hand through his pink hair and sighed. He looked at his clawed hands and began to wonder. Why did it seem like something big was missing? What could it be? He had everything, so why in the hell did it feel like something was missing? Growling END ripped the red silk bed sheets and laid down, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts went over to the dragon queen, and the blonde female that he saw at the festival. He knew that those dragons were hiding their scents from him and possibly other enemies, but the more he put more thought into it the more sense it made and how clever the idea actually was.

The question was… _how?_ If he had any scent of the dragon queen he could have no doubt sniffed her out and taken her on, taking the land for his own in the process. END's lips curved up at the thought of crushing the Dragon Queen's neck, and watching her blood drip over his claws. He needed answers, and the only place to find the answers that he demanded was to leave Tartaros.

* * *

The following morning, END devised a plan. He knew that if he went into the Fiore Territory as a demon or dragon, he would no doubt be walking into a brutal fight. Walking to his mirror he stood in front of it in nothing, but his trousers.

"If I can't stand out…" He said and smirked. Suddenly, his demonic features started to disappear. His wings were gone, but in its wake was a tattoo of what were his wings on his back. Talons were replaced into fingers and fingernails, his tail was gone completely and so were his black markings. The scales became faded until they weren't there, and lastly his eyes shifted from a reddish gold glaze to onyx green.

Wearing white baggy pants and sandals, he pushed his arms through the holes of a vest and finally wrapped his father's scarf around his neck. He looked at the mirror and saw that a scar was on his neck, he growled lowly knowing it was a scar made by the female dragon. His pink hair stayed the same, but looked wild and spiky.

"Then blend in" He laughed and left the protection of his territory.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Lucy smiled. Her short skirt showed off her creamy legs, and the crop top that she wore showed off her bust. Attaching her keys to her hip, she quickly put on her shoes and took off to her guild.

"Dammit I'm going to be late and Mira is going to kill me!" Lucy said and was quickly running through the streets. She grinned and greeted the townsfolk that spoke to her, and tried to get to the guild as quickly as she could. Jumping over cardboard boxes and maneuvering around the villagers, Lucy saw a large piece of window glass being carried by two workers. Groaning, Lucy knew that she would not be able to get around the two. As she neared the window glass, she bent her back a bit and slid across the floor, moving below the fragile object.

Standing back up and dusting herself off, she took off once again on another run. The blonde mage looked at the town clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes before nine, cursing herself she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the guild up ahead. Her happiness was short lived, as she collided into someone and fell over. Lucy hissed as her hands met the concrete floor, and although it didn't cause any scratches, the feeling wasn't pleasant. She looked up and saw a male, about her age with salmon/pinkish hair, get up and glare at her a bit.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're going girl" The male said and turned to help Lucy up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just in a rush to the Fairy Tail Guild, here why don't you come with me to the guild and I'll get you food as an apology." She said giving him a kind face.

"Sure!" He said, his grumpy facial expression quickly replaced with a joyful one.

"Great! Say what was your name again, mine is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." The blonde said and grabbed the pink haired male's hand.

"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel."

It was then that with an accidental fall, a new adventure was born.

* * *

 **To Be Continued: _Next time on TDQ and TDK - Enter! Natsu of Fairytail!_**


	3. Enter! Natsu of Fairy Tail!

**Hey Guys! Guess what? I'm updating again, woooo.**

 **Ha ha yes, I'm actually quite awkward, but that's just who I am.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for the support and I'm so amazed at how well this story is going.**

 **If you guys have any concerns or just want to chit-chat in general, please message me!**

 **I'm friendly and I would love new friends!**

 **Daniyia87: Well...maybe I can update a new chapter. Just for you ;) haha. Thanks for the support!**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT: Yup! Natsu and Lucy have started their adventure!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to the wonderful owner...Hiro Mashima**

 **Enjoy folks, and leave a review if ya will :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Dragon Queen and the Demon King..._

 _"It's almost time for the summer fireworks everyone! Please head down to the open fields next to the Magnolia Forest, for the wonderful display!" A female voice boomed through the microphone, which was spread all across the village. Hearing the announcement, Lucy and the other female mages began to walk over to the open fields. Music was playing around the entrance to the fields, and many villagers took part in the festive dancing._

 _Levy pulled Lucy into the dancing, and they quickly got onto the same dancing rhythm with everyone else. Each step matched the beat of the drum and Lucy became one with the nature of the music._

 _..._

 _"People of Magnolia, I thank you all today for bringing your families. I also thank the Queen and the Fairy Tail Guild for protecting us all and for giving us their kindness as well. Now what we have all been waiting for...The Annual Summer Fireworks! My friends, summer is officially here!"_

 _..._

 _"Ouch! Hey watch where you're going girl" The male said and turned to help Lucy up._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just in a rush to the Fairy Tail Guild, here why don't you come with me to the guild and I'll get you food as an apology." She said giving him a kind face._

 _"Sure!" He said, his grumpy facial expression quickly replaced with a joyful one._

 _"Great! Say what was your name again, mine is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." The blonde said and grabbed the pink haired male's hand._

 _"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

Enter! Natsu of Fairy Tail!

"Made it! Phew!" Lucy said and dragged Natsu into the guild. His green eyes looked at the big building, as he walked through and immediately he felt the different magic auras there were in the guild. Letting go of his hand, which the female barely realized she was holding, Lucy motioned him to walk over to the bar. Studying the place of mages he was in, he looked a Lucy. ' _She's the one I saw'_ , Natsu said to himself and followed Lucy. Turning around at the new voice that entered the guild, a beautiful silver haired female smiled and waved her hand at the blonde mage.

"Oh there you are Lucy! I was about to send someone to drag you back here and- oh! Who's the cutie? My...my...is he your boyfriend?" Mira said, and raised a hand to her mouth to hide her chuckle and teasing.

"No, he's not." Lucy blushed lightly and then shook her head to relax her nerves. "This is Natsu, he bumped into me while I was rushing my way over here." She was explaining, until Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I bumped into you? As if! Luigi here wasn't watching where she was going, and ran herself right into me" He said and stared at Lucy, who was about to blow a fuse.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough! Quit yer' yappin. You two sound like an old married couple and it's making my ears bleed" Gajeel said from a corner near the bar. Levy laughed lightly, as she turned around in the bar chair and looked at the two bickering children.

"And for your information, my name is Lucy. Get it? L-U-C-Y," She said getting directly in Natsu's face and jabbing a finger to his chest. "Not Luigi" She growled out. Natsu merely yawned and waved her off. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Luce. Man, I'm starved can I eat?" He asked and sat at the bar, where a brunette haired drunkard was laughing and waving her mug of beer at the scene.

"You're Natsu, eh?" Cana asked and looked at Natsu from the other side of the bar counter. "You joining Fairy Tail newbie? I can sense your magic aura from here" She said, and soon the others came around to hear his answer. Natsu had a blank face and began to think about her question. ' _Damn, I can't blow my cover yet...besides these humans are quite interesting. I still have to see what makes this blonde chick so fascinating to me'._ Natsu thought and glanced at the blonde mage, who was leaning over Levy's shoulder to look at the book that she was reading.

Giving the mages around him a shrug, he smirked a bit. "Yeah sure I'll join, as long as Luigi here is my partner" Natsu said, and stuck his thumb pointing back to Lucy.

"It's Lucy jerk!" She yelled and went around the bar counter and into the kitchen to help Mira get the breakfast dishes. Erza began to order and direct everybody within the guild, to move the tables and chairs for breakfast. "She does realize that she's standing on top of the tables that we need to move, right?" Macao said and sighed when others merely agreed with him. After all the tables and seating arrangements were completed, Makarov sat down at the end of the table waiting to give the 'okay'.

"Alright Brats! Sit down, now as tradition… after the day of the Summer Festival we all sit down and enjoy a gracious breakfast, made by Mira. Thank you once again Mira for making this food, now be generous to each other and eat!" Makarov said and quickly dug in.

* * *

Eating properly never exists in Fairy Tail, food went everywhere and hands reached across the table. Lucy and the other females laughed as Natsu and Gray began fighting over the last piece of bacon. Seeming as how breakfast was done, Lucy sighed as she could already tell that a fight was about to begin.

"Say something stupid, Stripper?" Natsu growled out and knocked foreheads with Gray, Fairy Tail's Ice Mage and very own Devil Slayer.

"I said why the hell is your hair pink? Are you gay or something?" Gray commented back. Natsu's arm went up in flames and Gray quickly moved his hand in a motion to use his own magic as well. With his pants now gone, Gray only stood in his dark blue underwear and shot ice magic at Natsu. Throwing a fist at Gray, Natsu's hand connected with the ice mage's face.

"FIGHTING IS MANLY!" Elfman said, and he too joined in the guild brawl. Soon after tables and chairs were thrown, a voice boomed over the entire building. The fight quickly dispersed and Gray along with Natsu, stood there in the middle still trying to fight.

"Finally Master has decided that enough was enough" Levy said, and smiled behind her book. Suddenly, a giant fist came over the two males and groans came from the both of them, as they tried to recover themselves. Master Makarov sat on the rail of the second floor, and looked down at Natsu.

"So young man, you've decided to join Fairy Tail?" He said and gave a deathly glare at Natsu. The pink haired male looked up at the tiny (yet powerful) man, giving Makarov a serious stare himself, he nodded. The Guild Master's demeanor quickly changed and he gave a smile. Motioning a hand towards Mira, she walked over to Natsu and pressed a stamp tattoo on his right bicep. Taking the stamp off, the Fairy Tail guild mark shinned bright in a deep crimson red.

"Welcome, Natsu of Fairy Tail." Makarov said and walked away.

"Lushieee! I'm back!" A flying blue exceed said and flew into Lucy's breasts. Swatting the cat away from her breasts, Lucy gave a stern look before picking him back up and cradling him. Just then, two teenagers walked in the guildhall and a white female exceed was perched on the blue haired female's shoulder.

"Lucy!" Wendy said, and walked over to give a hug to the blonde haired woman. "Romeo and I, along with the exceeds, returned from a mission. We were asked to help aid delivering foods and items to the villages around the border, since there are beginning to have more raids than normal." The Wind Dragon Slayer reported and the laughter in the guild silenced. Natsu, who was fighting with Gray, stopped and looked over at the bar.

"Demons? Where?" Erza asked and looked back at everyone, since the noise became deathly quiet.

"At the south border, I had to heal a few villagers from the attacks." Wendy said and Lucy looked towards the guild entrance. "We can't do anything right now unfortunately but, the next warning we get, there will be no holding back against those demons." Erza said.

Natsu stayed quiet during the intense moment, but then walked over to the request bored to grab a mission. Running over to the bar, he handed the mission to Mira and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Let's go Luce and oi Happy, come with!" He said, and the trio made their way to the train station. Getting on the train, Natsu fell into Lucy's lap as his face turned green from motion sickness.

"Honestly Natsu, you're hopeless." Lucy said and comforted the pink haired male.

* * *

Getting off the train and walking through the city of Honeyglaze, Natsu and Lucy had stopped by a restaurant to eat and were now heading towards the house of the mayor. "Man am I stuffed!" Natsu said, and caught up with Happy and Lucy. Taking looks and glances around the village of Honeyglaze, Lucy tried to look for anything suspicious. "Hey Natsu, find anything weird?" She asked. "What, you mean besides you?" He said, and snickered lightly. Within a flash, Natsu's face was in the pavement and Lucy closed her eyes in anger. "No you idiot, I meant like if there was any weird activity." She stated. Getting back up and rubbing his head, Natsu glared at Lucy then looked around. "Besides most of the people here being males, no." He said, and Lucy gasped looking around. "You're right. There are barely any females around here, I wonder why...anyways let's keep going," Lucy said and continued to walk the pavement path, not noticing the malicious eyes watching her.

Finding shade underneath the roof of the mayor's front door, Lucy turned and knocked three times. With a small creak, the door of the mansion had opened and revealed a small young woman about the size of Levy. With sky blue eyes and midnight black hair, the young woman smiled and moved politely out of the doorway. "Oh please come in, I don't mean to be rude to ya. My master is currently bathing at the moment, so my apologies." The young woman said, in what would have been a British accent. Smiling back Lucy walked through the mansion doors and Natsu followed behind with his arms behind his head, giving a bored look.

"My name is Alois, please follow me into the dining room. My master will be there shortly." Alois said, and walked through a long narrow hallway. "Thank you Alois, my name is Lucy and that's Natsu," she said pointing to the said male, "And this is Happy." The blonde haired mage mentioned rubbing Happy's ears, as he laid in Lucy's arms.

"Aye!" Happy squeaked out and moved so that he was on Lucy's shoulder. As the group of four walked down the hallway, Lucy suddenly spoke up. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking. What exactly is going on within the town?"

Alois stopped for a moment, then continued walking. "You see Miss Lucy, as you can probably tell our village is missing our female population. The girls are disappearing one by one each night and we have no idea why." Pushing a mahogany wood door, Alois showed them to a large table with fancy plates and chairs. Sitting at the end of the large table, was a tall brown haired and green eyed young male.

"Alois, thank you for showing our guests the way to the dining room. My apologies my friends for my absence, my name is Terence." Terence said and motioned the two mages to sit down. After sitting down. Lucy looked at the young mayor and asked him what the serious case was.

"Ah yes, the whole reason why you two are here. Well you see, as Alois had said, there have been several cases of our village girls disappearing. I do not have any lead on their possible location, and I would like for you two to solve the mystery and bring back the girls, by any means necessary." He said his voice turning a bit dark. "You are welcomed to stay in one of the rooms within my humble home, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the rest of your day." Terence said and walked out of the dining room.

Unpacking their clothes, Natsu laid down on one of the two beds while Lucy rested on the other. "Today has been a long day of traveling, I think I'm up to visit around this town, what do you say Natsu?" Lucy asked, and looked at him.

"Yeah sure I guess, we could also check out some places and see if we can get any traces on those missing village girls." He said and got up. "Wow, you're actually thinking smart for once. That's a first." Lucy teased and Happy chuckled. "Hey! I can be smart, I just choose not to…" Natsu pouted.

Holding a map in her hands, Lucy turned the flimsy paper in her hands gently. "I can barely read anything, this map is so old that I bet it will break just by the wind alone." Lucy said and sighed. Looking at the market stores, she noticed that many of them were magic stores.

"Say Natsu, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked.

"You're just now asking?" He said and was about to give her a dumb look, but the glare she was giving him made him dismiss it. Sighing he reached his arm out and lit it aflame. "I use Dragon Slaying Magic, but my ability to transform into a dragon was sealed long ago when I was a child" He partially lied.

"Wow cool! So we're almost the same, that's cool because I'm actually-" Lucy was cut off, by a scream and an explosion. Taking off in a sprint, Lucy and Natsu ran towards the scream and the explosion. Upon arriving at the scene, Lucy stood there with a shocked expression and her eyes going wide. Looking down an alley way was a small boy, Lucy was going to rush over and see if he was okay, only to stop seeing a pool of blood underneath him.

"Ple…please...Save my sissy...bad men took her…" The boy said with tears in his eyes. Lucy bent down and tried to comfort him, as he was closing in on his end. "We will, I promise. As a Fairy Tail mage, we never break our promise." Lucy said, and closed the boy's eyes as he gave his last breath. Getting back up, Lucy looked towards Natsu.

"Let's keep going, whoever did this isn't that far ahead. Besides, that boy must have did a number on them, because there's blood not his and a piece of ripped clothing" Natsu said, and picked up the piece of ripped shirt. He sniffed the clothing, and look straight ahead. "Definitely not far, I can smell him within less than half a mile. Let's go" He said and took off.

* * *

"Lushi, what if we don't find out who's causing this? All those poor girls left alone, wherever they are…" Happy said, and sat on Natsu's shoulder. "We'll get them back, I know we will" Lucy said confidently. The trio have been walking for yet another hour, the man they were tracking was smart and ended up throwing the trio off a bit by placing his blood on the wall and taking off in the other direction. As Natsu and Lucy were walking down a new path, Lucy paused. Snapping her head to the left, the blonde mage heard voices.

"That freaking kid! He bit me! And hard too!" A male said.

"Shut up, before someone hears you!" Shouted another male.

"Too late" Natsu said, and slammed his fist into the face of the chubbier male of the two. Lucy grabbed her whip, and smacked the tip of it against the ground leaving a small cut in the concrete. Wrapping the whip around the male's leg, she used all of her strength to launch him into the air and slammed him down onto the ground.

"You guys are mages?! Doesn't matter, we'll kill you too!" The man said, and reached inside his jacket to pull out a large dagger. Lucy smirked and reached inside her belt pouch. Pulling out a shiny golden key, she raised it up in the air where it started to glow even more.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Shouted Lucy, and a doorbell sound was made.

"Finally! Jeez, how long are you going to keep me contain in there?!" Loke said, and fixed his glasses on his face. The lion spirit smirked and fixed his tie on his suit, turning around he got close to Lucy and wiggled his eyebrows. "So did you miss me Princess? How about we go on that date? Oh! Or we could take a walk around Magnolia's park then how about a boat ride down the river, then you claim your love for me and then-" Lucy shoved Loke's face away with her hand and pointed at the confused criminal.

"Talk later, we have other issues to deal with." Lucy hinted by looking at the man a few feet away. Clenching his fist, he looked back at Lucy. "Alright! Leave this to me Lucy!" Loke said, and charged in. Shocked at how fast the celestial spirit was moving, the criminal quickly moved out of the way and tried to slash him. Loke was extremely fast, too fast in fact that the male couldn't even catch up with him.

"Brilliance Light!" Loke screamed and punched the man. Standing straight again, he dusted off whatever dirt was on his suit. He looked back at Lucy and looked very flattered at himself and the work he did. Tying up the unconscious man, Lucy smiled back at Loke. "Thanks Loke, for your help." She said.

"Hey don't mention it, besides I'm always glad to help. Say how's your friend doing?" He asked, and Lucy looked around. "Uh...I got sidetracked fighting this guy...well half fighting thanks to you." Lucy said and stood straight. "Let's go find him" Loke said and carried the man on his shoulders, while he took off after Lucy.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear My Most Awesome Readers,**

 **I greatly apologize for my lack of updating, I had a pretty hectic summer and huge writer's block.**

 **BUT HAVE NO FEAR!**

 **I am creating a brand new fan fiction called, "Until Time Inevitably Ends". It is still in the process of outlining, but I promise I will update when that story goes up. As for this story, I am trying to figure out how I want this to go. I am by no way giving up on this story, because I love it so much.**

 **So, to get my mind on a writing role…I want to write some nalu one-shots. Never have I written lemons, but if some would like some I can try and write some for my readers' lol. But if you do not want lemons, then comment some other ideas for one-shots. Whether it's just a funny story about the guild all together, or a one shot between E.N.D and Lucy (which I love tbh). So yeah, give me some prompts and kind of a back ground of it to work with.**

 **And just remember, lemon requests are welcomed but I apologize if they are bad at first ;).**

 **Thank you all once again, and I hope to see some replies soon!**

 **With lots of love,**

 **Mystically~**


End file.
